This invention relates to a door hinge mounted container holder for providing easy access to a container, such as a mace container, particularly for mounting such a container by a door for easy access when opening the door.
Crimes against persons are of growing concern. Many people feel safer when they have access to spray cans containing repelling substances such as mace or pepper solution. As a consequence, mace and pepper spray cans are increasingly popular. Frequently, people carry such spray cans in a purse, bag, or on a key chain, for use while traveling. However, they do not usually carry these items while at home. It may be necessary to use such a weapon when a threatening person is at the front door, or when an intruder is in the home and chases someone into a room. It is therefore desirable to be able to quickly and easily obtain access to a mace or pepper spray can while in the home.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,043,523 discloses a device for holding a deodorizing spray can that is operated by opening a door. A spray can is securely mounted to a bracket which is connected to two hinge plates. The hinge plates are secured to the hinge between the door and the wall by a hinge pin. The disadvantage of this device is that the spray can is firmly grasped by the holding device and parts of the device must be repositioned in order to remove the can, making retrieval in an emergency difficult. In addition, every time the door is opened the spray can is activated, which is not desirable when using a spray can with a repelling substance.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,805,732 discloses a combined intruder repellent and burglar alarm that is mounted above a door. When an intruder opens the door, an actuator releases a gas and activates an audible alarm signal. A disadvantage of this device is that, in order to function, the intruder must be standing in a limited area. Moreover, unless it is used with a safety device, an occupant of the house may forget that the device is activated and may accidently get sprayed by the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,531,344 discloses an electrical actuator device for use with a spray can containing a repelling substance. The spray can is mounted outside a house, and a person actuates the spray can from inside the house. Disadvantages of this device are that the spray can is visible to a potential intruder outside so that it is accessible for deactivation, the potential intruder must be standing near the spray can for it to be effective, and the device is costly to manufacture.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a door hinge mounted container holder that is not visible to an intruder, that does not require any repositioning when retrieving the spray can, that does not trigger the spray can at undesirable times, that is not susceptible to deactivation by an intruder, and that is easy to manufacture.
The door hinge mounted container holder of the present invention solves the aforementioned problems and meets the aforementioned needs by providing a housing having a body portion adapted to loosely receive a container such as a spray can of mace. The body portion is adapted for attachment to a door hinge and preferably includes a pair of door stops projecting therefrom. The door stops prevent the door from opening so far that a person cannot easily access the container.
Therefore, it is a principle object of the present invention to provide a novel and improved door hinge mounted container holder which is not visible to an intruder.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a door hinge mounted container holder that does not require repositioning of the parts in order to retrieve the spray can.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a door hinge mounted container holder that does not trigger at undesirable times.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a door hinge mounted container holder that is easy to manufacture.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a door hinge mounted container holder that is not susceptible to deactivation by an intruder.